Solsae Kingdom - Part 17
'Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 17] Next Chapter' Epilogue VyeBlaze and amami waved broad goodbyes to Noxnuo as they trundled along towards Manglewood in a cart guided by a mighty sleipnir, loaned to them by the mayor of Noxnuo. When Rex approached Raquel, the now former mayor couldn’t thrust the deed into the King of Solsae’s hands fast enough! He addressed his people and with a silver tongue and quick wit, he seeded them, ready to be cultivated by their new leader, and without any goodbyes, without even packing his belongings for the road, he was gone. Amami thought silently, she could learn a lot from him - her senior in people management. Abyss was out cold in a hardy cell of Noxnuo design. It would hold him for now - while his powers were kaput… but what about when he is back to full power? What then? “Rex…” Demonix struggled. He lowered his head in apology. “I'm very sorry for the troubles that I have brought to Solsae.” “It's done. Raise your head.” Rex scowls. Demonix ignores his order. “I know I have no right to ask this of you… but Rex, please let me serve under you! I want to honor Myrrh’s memory. I want to use my gifts to make a safe haven for good people, and, more than anything…” Rex raises a sceptical brow, as if to say ‘and…?’ “I have to get stronger!” “looks like you learned some humility since last we talked, Devil Hood.” Rex grins. Demonix pushes himself back to his knees, now looking the king of Solsae in the eyes. “You could say that…” he admits, sheepishly peering downward. “It won't be easy going. There are hundreds of men on this kingdom stronger than Abyss.” He sounded serious, but Abyss was something else. Even he didn’t truly believe that... Demonix follows up with a statement even Rex is shocked to hear from him, “I know… the monster who I vowed to kill… That Devil of the Depths… he is much, much stronger than Abyss…” Rex maintains composure, but if what Demonix says is true, this devil of the depths could prove to be a real thorn in his royal arse! “If this is what you want… Solsae could use your services, Demonix.” “And I will pledge them on my life, Rex!” “On your life, right?... No, on your future. On that untapped potential. Become Solsae’s Wing, Demonix. That is what I task you with.” “Understood.” Demonix affirms. It’s unlikely Rex even heard his affirmation. The King was already sleeping soundly. Demonix shrugged it off. “Strange king.” He smirked. “Stranger kingdom.” Amami corrected him. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Fluffy white clouds speed along a vibrant blue sky the likes of which VyeBlaze had never seen before. Who would have thought such a villain could perform such magnanimous miracles. He would have liked more than anything to lay here and just watch them cotton balls scroll passed his eyes, bucking and bobbing along the rocky roads and rooty pathways. But that was not to be, for out of nowhere with a groan then a mighty crash, a huge tree collapsed, uprooted and whole upon Abyss’s cell! The carriage flipped 360 degrees in the air, then another 180 degrees before its centrifugal force ran out and they fell like a heap of lumber with a crash, the carriage in so many parts even the world’s biggest jigsaw enthusiast would cringe. The sleipnir was gone in a flash. VyeBlaze hoisted the wreckage off his compatriots, allowing Amami and Demonix to struggle free. Rex’s eyes jolted open abruptly from his mid-day nap. There were precious few things he hated more than deranged €?^+$ who killed his People, attacked his kingdom, and dared to challenge his reign. An abrupt, unwarranted wake up call was one of them things! Amami was too stunned for spaces, and breathlessly summarised her feelings with “ohmygoshwhattheheckwasthat!”, her red eyes dilated with shock. But what would surprise her more was when the tree reached down with a thick branch - yes, reached, braced knees of bark, and pushed itself back upon gnarled feet. It cried out with a creak-like groan, “owwwwwww…” “d-did that tree just talk?!” she gasped, covering her mouth. “A Treant…” VyeBlaze exclaimed, dripping with sweat and bewilderment. “I thought the fauna were all dead?” Rex asks. “I know… I did too…” says Vyeblaze. “Then could they have been sleeping?” Demonix asks. “Could they have been hibernating while they waited for the return of a blue sky? VyeBlaze gasps. “by the Devil, I think he's on to something, Rex!” Another treant, bigger and stronger than the one that collapsed, stomps over and throws a beefy punch, sending the smaller tree flying again. He jumps up in a way that wholly defies gravity, then comes crashing down with the world's largest leg drop to finish the job, snapping the other treant in two. It felt like the cliff path of Manglewood descended from the weighty impact. Birds scattered, rats scurried, everything wanted out of the vicinity, fast as it could! “What in blue blazes?!” VyeBlaze exclaims. The leg-dropped tree groans again, twists in what is clearly a gesture of pain, and then he passes out under the leg of the leg-dropping tree, who, with a mighty push, stands tall again. He reaches up, lifts the rim of a huge cap, and then looks down at the broken carriage through broken spectacles. “Ahhhhhhhh…..” He groans a sigh. “ah seem to have broken your vehicle, traveler…” he speaks in a slow, slowwww drawl. “Weeeeyul, ah am sorry for that indeedy” “Treant… amazing. Your kind haven’t been seen for nearly a century!” Vyeblaze exclaims. “Gu-huh, we barkeld folk have been sleeping fer this day fer mannnny a year now, yessiree. Waiting fer the stink be washed right on outta that theyur sky, yup.” “Looks like Demonix was right on the money, Rex.” Amami smiled. “Looks like it.” He replies inattentively. “So, who are you, Tree. I know you’ve been living under a rock for a while, so you should know - A king stands before you now. King Rex, of Solsae.” Rex smugly puts on airs. “Hyeeweee…. A real life king? Aint Neeveer thought I’d see the day, nope. Well, your grace” - he bows curtly. “The names Berchlund. Sheriff Berchlund. It's a pleasure, yuhup.” “Since its been a while, I insist upon an audience with your elected official… who ever that is. Could you arrange that?” Rex asks. “W-wait, Hold it!” Amami interjects. Now is not the time, Rex. We have to err, deliver the payload.” She glances to the destroyed cart. Rex seems to get the message. “Yes… yes. We have to return to the kingdom asap, and lock this creature up in the deepest, darkest dungeons!” “Yer transporting a criminul? Oh gawsh, ah do appolergise, ah do. Aas a lawman merself, ah think it's my duty ter help you out, I do.” “Would you mind, Berchlund? Would you really help us?” Amami says with pleading eyes. “Jus’ leeeave it tuh me” he says with what she assumes must be a crooked smile of an old tree. He sweeps aside the debris covering the unconscious Kite. “Thyus him?” He asks. “Mhmm!” Amami affirms. His knotted fingers wrap around the captive’s body and grip him tightly. Tight enough to ensure he won’t wake up during the journey. Not quite tight enough to send him to Heldies - where he probably already has a nice spot of torment reserved just for him. He lowers another hand, flat on the ground. “Geyut un” he croaks. “were going’ to thu kingdom, huh?” Amami hesitantly takes a step into his palm. Rex suspiciously eyes the mangle of branch and vine. VyeBlaze leaps on next, followed by Demonix. Rex sighs. “Fine. Make sure you get us back before he wakes up.” he insists, before leaping into the wooden palm. “Hyuhyuhyu!” He laughs, and drops the group into the middle of his cap - which from above they realise is actually a very large birds nest. “Jyust don’t fall off now.” And with massive, land shuddering footsteps, they stride briskly through the Manglewood. All around, Amami can see trees waking from their slumber, their aching branches creaking and whining, there ancient maws yawning back life into their systems. None were near as colossal as Berchlund. Was that why he woke up first? Amami wondered. “Just who was that you threw at us anyway?” She asks Birchlund. “Yes! I too wish to know what was the cause of that scuffle! Was he a criminal? A villain?!” VyeBlaze hollars. “A crimanul… yeup… a real bad nut, Ashson was. He kiyuled the Barkenfolk and the leafstemfolk alike, burning them biyut by agunizing biyut, gyu-huh. Gawds only know what went thru his heyud. He kiyuled my pardner too. Torched in blue flames, nut an’ all…” He paused, overcome briefly with grief. But then he inhaled deeply, every branch on his head rustling when he did, and then he continued, “Before the green sky, we weyur locked in mortal combat… I woke up first. Might think bad of me, you might - but I did what I hayud to do, and I don't regret it at all.” “No, dealing with his country's enemies is the duty of a leader.” Rex says. “Weyul, that it is, young sapling. That it is.” Massive bounds carry them up the layered cliff like stairs. To men, it would be a huge trek, but to one of Birchlund’s stature, it was a staircase. “Gu-huh~ Way made it, yes we did!” Berchland chuckles. Rex leaps down from birchlund’s head, landing with a thump on one knee and absorbing the impact with his whole body. “Thanks.” “Gu-huh. Don't mention it, king. Just doin’ my civul duties, yup.” he bows down low - allowing the others safe departure. They all hop down together one after another. Once he straightened up again, birchlund rips the vine binding Abyss from his arm, and slings it to the ground. Rex scoops up his limp and bound body and slings it over his back. He turns back and nods a sign of respect to the treant, then starts walking back to the castle. “Birchlund, I’m new to this land… um, you can call me Amami. Well, even though I have not been here long Rex asked me to help him help Solsae prosper. I want to help the people here too... To that end, would you… would you please help me unite the Solan people and the Treant! I'm sure that if we work together we can make an even sunnier future!” “The Barkenfolk have alllllways protected the Kingdom of the Sun. I’m sure that won’t change. This new king is rude, but he has heyurt, yessiree. He cares genuinely bout’ his people and he has the focus that a kingdom needs to be prosperous!” “Yes… I think so too.” Amami agrees. “Not only thayut, he has a mighty fine pardner of his own.” He smiles his crooked smile. “Soooo, yeyus, o’course we will help yew. We will protect the south for yew. We will be friends to Solsae, as yew aways have been to the Treant. “Birchlund! As the Hero of Solsae, I VyeBlaze, vow here and now to always stand by our allies in manglewood! No matter the perils you face, VyeBlaze will always be on call for you, my stalwart friend!” “And I wiyul do whatever ah can to help you leafless ones, so heyulp me lawd!” He answered in kind. Demonix sighed. “Rex has gotten away you guys. Are you done with farewells?” “Oh, Reeeex!” Amami cries, stumbling off after him. “Goodness, our king can never stay still. VyeBlaze dash! Tally-ho!” VyeBlaze cries, and storms off with a WHOOSH! Right along after Amami in pursuit of Rex. “Young man…” birchlund addresses Demonix. “You mean me?” He asks. The tree reaches down with a vine. He places the sap-soaked tendril onto his forehead with a slap, and for a moment, silence engulfs the two of them. “Ah see… Ah see…” Birchlund murmurs. “what did you do?” Demonix asks skeptically. “Ah saw inside you. Deep inside.” “Oh yeah? What did you see?” “Much paiyun… saaaayudnus… the lights of hope, one by one shut down. A heart, closed tight…” “Yeah? That sounds like me alright…” Demonix confides to the tree. “Won’t you tell me that story, Devil Hood?” He prys. “Heh… there’s not enough gold in the universe to pay my shrink.” He smirks, and turns his back. “Hold on a feather pluckin’ moment - Tell me, son… d’yu still think of yourself as a hero?” “Demonix was never a hero. No, Demonix is a Weapon. The Devil Hood tried to be a hero. he tried to help the downtrodden, and he learned the hard way - there are no more heroes.” “That right?” “No… there are no more heroes... within me. Just ten thousand blades.” “A blade doesn’t necessarily make a weapon, son.” “...” “Think on it, will yuh. Figure out who yew are, alright?” Demonix says nothing more. Neither does Birchlund. Demonix is the last to turn his back on the tree, and like greased up cobalt lightning, he slips with a crack right out of sight, leaving a frozen trail in his wake. “Rex is a real hothead. Amami is a refreshing breeze. Demonix is a calculated blade, and VyeBlaze, he is a firm and loyal mountain. They don't have all the pieces yet, but it's almost like seeing Xian’s band back together. Funny thing that.” Birchlund chuckles to himself, and with the groaning of his colossal roots and branches, he stumbled back through Manglewood. The treant will be awake now. There is a lot of work to be done. Oh, and let's not forget Ashson. No siree. Not on this Sherifs watch. _____________________________________________________ Solsae Palace garden, 05:30, Ember day 02/03 “My lord Rex, how do you intend to handle this fiend?” VyeBlaze asks, spitting the moniker like venom at the sinister figure which had been dumped in a heap on the pristine garden. There was clearly no love lost between the group and the enemy, as shown by their almost unwillingness to deal with him. “Yeah, Rex if his powers are like yours… He could regain his full strength just as easily….. And go on another rampage.” Amami interjects. “If we kill him while he is burned out, he would be out of our hair for good…” Rex says with a hint of hesitation. “No… I think we should be above that… listen, you all commented on just how different he was since you last saw him…” “Indeed. The Abyss I knew in days of yore, was a much more kind-hearted, empathetic man. He would never have hurt a soul - much less murder his sister!” “So he really did murder Myrrh…” sighs Rex. “I saw the body myself…” Amami tells him. Rex grits his teeth, frustrated, but still dignified. “I will organise her pyre myself. It’s the least I can do now.” There is a brief silence, which is then shattered by Rex, back to the point. “If his powers work like mine, and that is still quite the stretch - they require combustion to function. The best we can do is create a cell to hold him. A cell with no oxygen for him to burn. But, that is tantamount to killing him… I guess that the next best thing would be… to restrict his movements and imprison him beneath a vast quantity of water. That way, even when he might regain his power, he would be unable to use them.” “Right!” Amami affirms, jotting it in a small notebook diligently pulled from her breast pocket. “An underwater holding… bind his limbs…” “Criminy! If we do that, will the foul fiend not drown to death? Or be crushed by the pressure?” “Oh no… you're right” Amami sighs desperately. “If only I stole the Akanoito instead. Then we could simply compel him to never again use his powers” Rex laughs. “No way such a convenient plot device would just fall into our lap. For now, we should lock him up in the castle's dungeon and keep a 24 hour watch on him. It will take roughly 72 hours for his flames to rekindle. Maybe more, maybe less - the first few times are unpredictable. We have to find a solution before then. If we can’t, in the best interest of Solsae’s security… He must die.” “But My Lord… your own brother?” VyeBlaze utters. “Brother, mother, bastard, if anybody threatens Solsae… I will protect it with all I have.” “Rex, no! I can't let you take his life…! He needs to be saved too. From whatever curse or sickness riddled his mind - twisted him into Kite! For the sake of preventing others from being twisted like he was.” “What happens happens. You are all dismissed.” Rex decrees. And with that, he leaves, striding briskly through marble halls. They wouldn't get anywhere by talking. He needed time to think. And think he will. Rex tosses aside his clothes and wade's briskly into the red hot spring in the very central room of the castle. He lies back, eyes closed, and let's the bubbling, rippling, stirring cauldron of healing waters embrace him. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ Solsae Palace guest room, 9.00, Blaze day 03/03 Kraken’s Ink trails from a fine feather quill onto a sheet of ruddy vellum, “Well, it's been an interesting couple of days. Since I arrived here, it feels like life on solsae has changed so much. It has only been a few days, but I have been made a wing of his majesty, Rex in a sort of Parliament, if you will. On Seluna, I was a minister of people. Here, I do a similar job. I do my best to help the people. A thief visited Solsae four days ago. A strong, swift, and very confused thief called Demonix. He was manipulated by an ambitious cultist who went by ‘Kite.’ If he picked that name himself, I suppose it was due to how a Kite rises through tumultuous winds and breaks through to the sunlight. He convinced his people that he would help Noxnuo be great again. Those that believed him… and even those who loved him, all paid the price for his ambition. Did they know that this would happen? Were they willing to pay the ultimate price for him? I don’t know. I would like to ask him, when he awakens. I suppose… He really did break through the rotten sky though, just like a kite. He really did, in a way, save Solsae. And I have mixed feelings about that. I don’t know if he truly was evil. I don’t think so though. I don’t think true evil exists in this world at all… Well, with thanks to his ambition and his act of utmost villainy, the future looks bright here. With the sun now shining again, the Fauna of Solsae awakened from their three generation long slumber. Sheriff Birchlund was ever so eager to maintain an old alliance with the kingdom founded by his friend, Xian, and I can’t wait to see more of the Flora. I have studied so much of Solsae’s history since moving here but there is still so much to learn. I hope we can save Abyss. Right now, Rex threatens to cut him down in three days, but I think his brand of insanity needs to be understood and his affliction can be solved. When I spoke to Rex he actually said, “leave it with me a bit longer, I almost have an answer.” So, that's what I did. VyeBlaze left after that. He went on another training pilgrimage. The last thing he did was relieve the Knights of their duty. Turns out they were all ex-convicts who had a death penalty. Instead of dying, they gave there lives to VyeBlaze who taught them right and wrong, and how to use their strength for good. They earned their freedom in the fight against the Devil hood, where they risked their very lives for the citizens. VyeBlaze, in awe of his students, released them of their vows and sent them to live their lives. They didn’t want to leave their commander… and I think they will never truly stop being knights. But they are free men now too. As for the Devil hood… Demonix… Well I haven’t seen him since. He didn’t return to the kingdom. Rex says not to worry. He says that Demonix will return once he finds himself, and will be stronger because of it. I hope he is right. Since I started living here, life has been all sorts of crazy. But, the good crazy, you know? I had fun times more often than sad times, exciting times more than scary ones, empowering times where before, I lived fearfully beneath the heel of the high priestess of Seluna. Being here, I learned to love life, and to be happy with who I am. It's a strange feeling for sure. But I am happy now. I am proud. Amami, first wing of Solsae. 'Previous Chapter [Current Chapter: 17] Next Chapter'